


Gone forever, Soul there

by yuuki_Illene



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_Illene/pseuds/yuuki_Illene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married to Soul Eater Evans, she never imagined that she would have kids with him. She gave to twins that caused her death; everyone thought she was gone - but was she truly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twins

"SETH EVANS STOP RIGHT THERE!" Soul shouted as he desperately tried to catch up with his sibling. It was a fruitless situation really, for he was rather fast, as much as Soul hated to admit..

The albino was glad that he was the oldest between the two - he took pride in that, knowing that he graduated from N.O.T class last year and was already a death scythe. They were different, his brother being more playful then he was and definitely a little smarter but the most obvious was that he was a meister.

Not paying attention to where he was running; he banged into his ash-blonde meister who was rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"Chasing your siblings again?" They both teased at the same time, only to laugh at how perfect the timing was.

"So what did Seth do this time to make him chase you like mad?" Maka questioned as she smoothed her squirt before offering a hand to her death scythe.

"What did Caroline do to you?" He interjected, refusing to give his answer first.

"Causing trouble," She pointed briefly at the left of the building and then to the right, "Over there and there."

"Same reason then," Giving his signature smirk, teaming up once again to catch their tiresome pair to stop them from causing anymore damage.

"Where did they get all their energy from?" Maka huffed as she wiped off the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand, glad that she managed to tie Seth and Caroline together from causing trouble.

"You should ask Patty and Black*Star that!" Soul joked breathlessly, wondering why he even gave permission to Seth to enter this school.

"I'm not shocked that they are partners either." Maka murmured as she poked the victims, wondering when they will wake up. What intrigued Soul the most was that Maka's sister seemed to like to mimic her fashion sense and once she almost got her into trouble by going into Lord Death's office and stealing his tea.

Maka was also the oldest and more knowledgeable, her sister being the weapon and taking after the pervy old death scythe. She even tried a few attempts on him but he easily brushed it off, drooling on his meister's milky long legs.

The cycle repeated itself and Soul got so sick of it. Why did he have to clean up his mess? He could only wish that there was something that would knock them into senses one day.

Maka woke up, her face bright and ready to start off a new day. Soul was still in la la land but he wasn't doing as well as his arms were constantly flaring in the air. That worried her.

"Soul, wake up." Maka shook her partner slightly in hopes of chasing his bad dreams away. "It's okay, it ain't real…."

Her scythe weapon did eventually wake up, blabbering how bizarre the situation was about having a twin brother that was horrifying as he wrecked havoc.

Maka smiled warily at her partner, wondering how he would take the news that she was pregnant with twins.


	2. Deadly goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She left - with an interesting goodbye. They never knew she had the power to do such things and it made them surprised.

Soul paced back and forth anxiously as he waited for the results to come out.

His wife, Maka had been in there for hours that it was almost the whole day and Stein forbids him from entering the room. He gritted his teeth at his own misery, wondering what rule could possibly forbid him from being with his lover when she needs him the most. Especially child labor.

He trusted Stein of course.

"You're going to wear the colors off the tiles if you continue to pace like that Soul," Tsubaki said wearily as she handed him a cup of coffee.

He smiled appreciatively at his black-haired friend as he gulped down the coffee quickly, not savoring the taste. That was probably the last thing on his mind now. If the coffee was bitter, nothing would be bitterer than not being with her. If it was sweet, nothing could be sweeter than him knowing he was going to be a dad.

For what seemed like forever, the red light above the door faded before you could see the abused filament in the red glass colored bulb. He stood in front of the door, wanting so badly to bang it down and rush in.

Stein came out, his face emotionless. "Maka Albarn Evans passed away after labor an hour later on 23 November, 01 23 hours."

Soul could barely believe his ears. "Stein, if you are kidding me I will slice your head off."

"Would I jest you about such things? She's my student; I care for her well-being too." He said in a grave voice as he head down the hallway.

He dashed in, only to see a white sheet over his beautiful wife; he knelt down next to bed and wept. He couldn't bear to touch her, only knowing that the truth would hit him even harder. At least she left a piece of her with him.

Tsubaki was bawling steadily next to him, mourning over her loss of her best friend as she tried very hard to not wake the twins up.

"You guys are really idiots….." Maka said weakly as she threw the white sheet off herself, looking exhausted from the birth of her children. Her face looked so pale that you could almost see the blue veins that traced her skin and her her cheeks were gaunt and hollow.

Wiping his tears away, he blurted the first thing that came to his mind. "Forget about chopping his head off. I'm slicing Stein into half."

Maka gripped onto his wrist and Soul winced slightly at how cold it was. "Don't kill him, I told him to that. Which teacher doesn't like to team up with his own student to play a prank on the other?"

"I have to at least thank him for saving my wife right?" He murmured as he kissed her forehead, cooing at the twins before heading off with Tsubaki tailing behind him.

They didn't hear her silent goodbye as they were overwhelmed with happiness.

Catching up with his teacher, he matched his pace easily. "Stein, you bastard. Maka's still alive."

Looking at his student like he was mad, he spoke. "She IS dead. We checked her pulse and breath rate after many attempts of resurrecting her before we declared her dead."

Tsubaki shook her head stubbornly. "She TALKED to Soul. I witnessed it first-handedly."

"You both must have lost it." Stein muttered as he observed their souls only to find them perfectly normal, not clouded with any heavy-hearted feelings.

After much persuasion, the two weapons finally managed to drag the doctor back, asking Maka to wake up.

Her eyes never opened.

Stein still believed them, for there was a bloody kiss on the twins' forehead that she never got to bond with after her departure to heaven and a bloody fingerprint on Soul's wrist.

She wasted her last moments to say goodbye to her loved ones.


	3. Back again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought she was gone, but she was always there.

"Papa, where are you going with all those pretty flowers?" 4 year-old Evelyn asked as she tugged her white-haired father's black shirt.

Soul pinched the top of his daughter's nose as he knelt down and ruffled her ash-blonde hair affectionately. "This kind of flower is called lilac and I'm going to pay respect to your mama."

"To go see mama? But she's in heaven!" Evelyn said as she pointed up in the blue azure skies, her crimson red eyes big and wide.

"No, we're going to her grave darling. Be good and stay at home alright? Tell Seth that I'm going out too." Soul said as he nudged his daughter. He thought she was so cute when she folded her arms childishly.

"Papa, you do that. I don't want to talk to that idiot who insults books." She growled, going to her room.

He chuckled at how much she took after her mom, going into his son's room to find him. "Seth, get out here."

"Is Eve in her room yet? I swear she is a monster!" Seth hissed as he did imaginary horns on his head (though he didn't need to make any due to his spiky white hair).

"She's not a monster. I'm going out so behave alright?"

"Alright pops," Seth knew all too well about everything that happened, he took it more maturely than his sister who cried when she finally knew why she had no mama.

\- - - -At the cemetery- - - - 

"How are your children Soul?" Tsubaki smiled sadly at him, knowing how fast four years had passed.

"How is your child?" He snorted, interjecting.

"Fine I guess," The demon arm shrugged, nudging him before she sighed again. "But sometimes it feels like I'm taking care of of two children instead of one.

Soul chuckled, shaking his head. "You make me feel glad that my children aren't as wild as Black*Star or I'll grey prematurely."

"If that's how you say that I'm getting old, you better take that back because I have lethal weapons." The Camellia Flower joked, watching her companion's every movement. 

He knelt before her grave as he placed the lilac flowers down, not surprised to see the amount of flowers on it. Maka was really loved by the DWMA; they lost a good student, meister, friend and mother when she passed away.

MAKA EVANGELINE ALBARN

BELOVED WIFE, MOTHER, FRIEND, MEISTER AND DAUGHTER

Soul brushed his fingers over the gold letters before he spoke. 

"Hey Maka. Is Heaven as beautiful like most people dream it to be? Or perhaps, have you received an afterlife that has books decked in every inch of the room to fulfill your heart's desire? The children are coping well without you if it lessens your worry. I -- I mean, we all miss you so much but at least you're at a better place, without pain and suffering. I really wish you were with us, so we could be crazy and take care of our children. But that is never going to happen isn't it? There are so many things I wish I could share with you about the joys of parenthood, and it hurts, knowing that the one that is suppose to be here isn't." 

He swallowed his saliva before continuing."I remember all the plans we've made, on the different ways to raise our children differently unlike your your dad did, but you know, he's actually a really, really doting grandfather. Evelyn is growing up just like you, her head always bent into a book, glaring at anyone who tries to disturb her. Our son.... is like a little me, and they are unequivocally... our legacy, our love, the last piece that reminds that you existed in my life, and that you still do no matter where you are. Gods, I wish I could being you back and just hug you so tight and never let go. I really miss you, and I love you, and you'll be the only infuriating and yet amazing woman I'll ever love." He whispered, tears streaking down his eyes. His friends patted his shoulder sympathetically, knowing how he would never get over Maka and get another partner or wife for the matter.

They all had a small talk about the exclusive stories of their children before they parted ways, promising to meet up again soon.

When Soul got home, he was surprised to see his two children sitting on the couch and laughing happily as they talked to each other which was surprisingly fast as they did not recover from their fits this easily or to be exact, someone that was in front of them. Although there was no one there.

"Hey kids, what are you talking about?" Soul joked as he shut the door behind him.

"Oh, we're talking about what happened in kindergarten yesterday to this pretty lady that is in front of us." Eve said cheekily as she gestured to thin air.

"There's no one there Eve." Soul reminded her, pouring a cup of water for both of them.

"Yes there is!" Eve protested. "Seth, tell papa all about it."

Confused by his daughter's bold statement, he stared at Seth. "Amuse me."

"There's really someone pops. Her hair color is like Eve's and her eye color is exactly the same as mine!"

Soul looked incredulously at his children, shocked by their comments. Could they possibly have inherited Maka's soul perception ability and something even more advanced?

"The pretty lady say thank you for the lilac flowers papa!" Eve giggled as she pranced around the house.

"Look what you did Eve, you chased her away." Seth scowled, storming into his room.

Trying to digest that Maka paid them a 'visit' and his children could see her, he felt a little crest-fallen. He wanted to see her but he couldn't.

"So how long have she been visiting, Eve?" Soul muttered quietly.

"Almost every day when you are working!" She grinned, giving her papa a kiss on the cheek. "I'm a little tired; I want to go to sleep. Wake me up for dinner please?"

"Alright princess." He murmured against her cheek, carrying her to her room.

He smiled as his daughter slipped into slumber and sucked her thumb adorably, draping the comforter before going to the couch to sit down.

"Looks like I have to take back about taking care of our children together huh?" He said as he closed his eyes, listening to the soft sounds of wind chimes ring through the house and it seemed to give him her reply.

A translucent being stood near the balcony, gazing at her husband, smiling with silent tears running down her eyes. "I love you too." Before she drifted towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek, one he would never know of. "Thank you for being the parent I can never be, love." 

After saying that, she disappeared into a soft influx of light towards the sky, knowing that the visit will never be the last.

'Until the day we meet, my love.'

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually taken out from 3 chapters of a One Word Prompt story and i decided it deserve a story of its own. Hope you will like it!


End file.
